X-Ray imaging systems have an X-Ray target. In conventional X-Ray targets, graphite is brazed to a high temperature capable material. Thermal storage is provided by the graphite.
Large X-Ray targets in computed tomography systems have a limiting mechanical factor in the strength of the graphite material. In computed tomography systems, a gantry rotates at approximately three revolutions per second around a patient and an anode having the X-Ray target rotates at 100 to 200 revolutions per second. The rotation creates large centripetal forces on the X-Ray target that increases exponentially as the size of the X-Ray target increases.
X-Ray targets in X-Ray imaging systems also have a limiting mechanical factor in the thermal conductivity of the graphite material. The X-Ray target must be able to conduct heat at a specified minimum in order to be able to emit X-Ray energy at a certain minimum rate. The rate of emitted X-Ray energy limits the rate of X-Ray images that can be made by the X-Ray imaging systems, and limits the usefulness of the conventional X-Ray imaging systems.
In order to satisfy the need for larger X-Ray targets in X-Ray imaging systems, the strength of the graphite needs to be improved. However, in order to create a graphite material with higher strength, the thermal conductivity properties of the material are adversely affected in X-Ray targets because higher strength graphite typically has lower thermal conductivity.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an X-Ray target that has increased mechanical strength without decreased thermal conductivity.